prince cookie
by katnicola
Summary: fiona goes in to the store which is the scene of a terrifying hostage situation. she is captured by the person she thinks is in charge but could she be wrong. sorry really bad at summaries. rated m just to be safe.


Regular text = narraration

_Italic = thoughts_

**Bold = speech**

Untitled

By katnicola

Chapter one

Fiona P.O.V

_Stupid Gumball who does he think h-_

My thoughts are cut off by more shrill screams. I look over to the store to try to scope the situation at hand knowing well and truly that I cannot see through the tinted windows to the hostages inside. I feel useless hiding out behind this barricade but prince Gumball insists that I wait here until the right moment or in other words he is trying to stall me going in because he is scared.

**Gumball…**

**Gumball…**

_So it looks like he has taken to ignoring me to avoid another argument. Well sir I am done waiting around here for you to say it's safe I am going!_

I jump up from my place behind the barricade and take off not even giving him a chance to protest. I run around to the back of the store ducking and hiding to avoid being stopped by prince Gumballs' banana guards. When I reach the back of the store I stop to catch my breath and think of a quick plan of action unfortunately it doesn't help that I don't know who the hostage taker actually is and what they want.

_I guess my only choice is to barge in there sword at the ready and kick some evil butt!_

There is no back entrance to the store only one window. I smash the window with my sword and climb through as quickly as I can before anyone can come and check out the noise.

_Ouch!_

I feel a sharp pain in my leg but I don't stop to look because I can hear footsteps coming from the next room. I duck behind a pile of cardboard boxes just as I hear someone enter the room.

*Sniff. Sniff*

**I know you are in here somewhere I can smell your blood.**

_I don't recognize his voice and what does he mean he can smell my blood._

Just then I remember the pain in my leg I was so caught up trying to find out who the hostage taker was that I couldn't even feel it. I touch the back of my right leg and immediately feel a warm liquid running through my fingers. I look at my bloody hand and realize I must have cut myself on some glass as I was climbing through the broken window.

_That explains the blood but how could he smell it. What the lumpin' lump who is this guy!_

While I sit there thinking I spot a gap between some boxes and I edge forward to see if I can catch a glimpse of the culprit but all I can see are his legs which are long and thin, he is wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and red converse.

_Maybe if I get a bit closer I'll be able to see more._

I edge forward a bit more but before I can see anything my head nudges a box and the pile topples to the ground. I jump up quickly into a fighting stance but before I can even steady myself I feel a pair of cold hands grab on to me I try to get free but suddenly I am being hoisted over his shoulder and carried out of the room.

**PUT ME DOWN NOW YOU LUMPIN ASSHOLE!**

I flail around as I am yelling but the strange man seems unfazed and begins to giggle at my behaviour.

**WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT! PUT ME DOWN NOW AND FIGHT ME MAN TO MAN!**

Silence. .

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Suddenly he bursts out laughing.

**Silly girl there is two flaws in your logic one being you aren't a man and two even if you were a man you would never stand a chance against me.**

Just as I open my mouth to respond he puts me down and sits on the ground. He gestures for me to sit with him. I look around and realize that he has carried me into the main area of the store. The glass doors are directly in front of where we are, outside I can see prince Gumball having one of his famous panic attacks. I start to giggle.

Marshall P.O.V

I look up at the girl standing in front of me.

_What is she laughing at?_

I follow the direction of her eyes and immediately know What's so funny. Gumbutt. He is outside being his usual dorky self and running around like a mad man, I swear he is so lucky that he wasn't created with the same design as his little candy minions cause otherwise he would have exploded by now. I look back at the girl and notice that she is blushing.

_Could it be that she likes gumbutt? No there is no way that someone like her could ever be interested in someone like him, I mean look at her she is beautiful with her lean but curvaceous body, her big sparkling sapphire blue eyes and her silk golden hair spilling out from under her bunny hat and well he is just pink and boring. She deserves way better than Prince Gumball, she deserves someone like.. Well like me._

Fiona P.O.V

I snap out of my day dreaming about Gumball and remember What's going on, I've been captured by the bad guy and taken hostage!

_Shit!_

I spin around only to come face to face with the person I assume is my captor. For a moment I am frozen realizing the young man in front of me is a vampire, but I quickly get my bearings. I grab my crystal sword from my back pack and swing it at him but before it can even touch him he knocks the sword out of my hand, spins me around and has me in a headlock.

**Let go of me!**

I struggle against his grip but he has me trapped.

**Calm down, im not going to hurt you.**

I stop struggling.

_What did he just say?_

**What do you mean you aren't going to hurt me? How can I trust you?**

He releases me from his grip and I turn around to face him.

**Do you trust me now? Like I said im not going to hurt you, im a hostage here to the real bad guy is in the back negotiating with the banana guards his name in prince cookie. I told him that im on his side and have gained enough of his trust for him to leave me here alone to guard the hostages. Up until now I've been on my own, I've managed to come up with a plan to get us all out of here but im going to need help. Are you in?**

_I still don't trust this guy but I need to get these candy people out of here.. I guess I could go along with it for now and it will give me the chance to keep on him incase he tries any funny business.._

**Okay, im in.**

**A/N: **Sorry about my spelling and grammar guys im working on it i know its pretty bad ive never been good at it. anyways this is just a draft of an idea i had in my head id really like it if people would leave me some constructive critisism :) and let me know if you like it so far and if you think i should continue on writing. Also so far this story is unnamed if you have any ideas for names you would like to share ill credit you at the end of the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **All characters and references asscociated with adventure time franchise are the sole property of pendelton ward and not of me.


End file.
